


Going Crazy.

by imissedyourskin



Series: We are one | Chanbaek [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Admiration, M/M, Morning Sex, Smut, lots of fluff leading to smut, top!Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13255221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissedyourskin/pseuds/imissedyourskin
Summary: The third verse of 'Do it.' Reading previous works is adviced although not necessary.~Chanyeol wakes up the morning after his proposal to an empty bed. Finding Baekhyun asleep in a chair not too far away, he falls into a moment of adoration where he flashes back to the moment they started dating.But when Baekhyun wakes up, all Chanyeol feels is want. And Baekhyun offers.Something about pianos, engagement planner Suho and Baekhyun ending up on his hands and knees.





	Going Crazy.

[Verse 1: Do it.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12961995/chapters/30322590)

[Verse 2: White Noise. [M]](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13025028)

 

 

 _My heart is racing like it’s about to burst_  
_I wanna know what’s next_  
_An adrenaline rush, pumping through my whole body_  
_Don’t know what you do to me, oh_

_~_

 

When Chanyeol woke up, his hands searched the empty space besides him, looking for a warm body with soft curves and wide hips that had been right next to him when he had fallen asleep. That was why it was a surprise to find nothing but ruffled sheets, which were only a little bit warm now that Baekhyun appeared to no longer be beside him. A sad surprise.

Chanyeol frowned, breathing in deeply as he stretched himself further, wondering if maybe his fiancé had rolled away from him in this enormous bed they had in this overpriced hotel room, but he still found nothing but endless crumbled sheets, a result of the wild night they had had.

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol grumbled quietly, too tired to open his eyes and sit up, which would definitely help his search for the other, but instead he just called out for him. He was simply too lazy, his body too spent, and so he stayed on his stomach as he waited for Baekhyun to answer him.

It stayed quiet though, with no annoyed answer thrown in his face, and Chanyeol was truly surprised at that. It wasn’t common for Baekhyun not to bitch at him when he whined early in the morning, which could only mean that he wasn’t in the same room as Chanyeol right now. And that, that begged the question of where Baekhyun could be.

He finally opened his eyes, worry slowly seeping into his body as he thought of a thousand possible answers to that question, the worst ending in ‘gone forever’. But that couldn’t be it, right? Things would have to be really bad for Baekhyun to be gone forever, and things were good now. Things were absolutely wonderful. Right?

As Chanyeol sat up he wondered if he had missed a sign, if maybe Baekhyun wasn’t happy about the engagement and had only said ‘yes’ because of the public pressure, but he couldn’t think of anything he could have missed. It was actually impossible for that to be true, because if it were true they wouldn’t have made love the way they did last night. Chanyeol had never made love to anyone like that.

It couldn’t be. So where was he?

As Chanyeol sat up he could see the mess they had made of the room in such a short time. Pillows that used to decorate the bed had been strewn around the bed, along with their clothes, which made a neat pathway back to the hallway. Chanyeol smiled at it, felt accomplished that they were able to be so carefree with each other and adoring how Baekhyun could love so wildly.

His ass hurt like a motherfucker, he couldn’t ignore it, but he still tried because it had been worth it. It had been totally fucking worth it. He was sure Baekhyun was dealing with his ass a lot better, considering how well he could take Chanyeol, and that was kind of unfair, but Chanyeol knew that complaining only kept him blue-balled for longer. He had tried, but complaining wouldn’t work with Baekhyun.

As he looked at the windows he noticed how the curtains were no longer closed the way they had been the night before, and there was a sleeping lump in one of the two lounge chairs that were turned to face the stunning early-morning view of Seoul.

Baekhyun though, he was a thousand times more beautiful. His body was curled up in the cup-shaped chair, legs under his chin and his arms hanging limply around him. His head rested on the arm of the chair, his mouth tipped towards his knee. His lips were slightly parted, making him look so young and innocent, totally opposite of the dominant guy that had pushed Chanyeol into the mattress the night before and had fucked him senseless.

It was exactly what Chanyeol loved about him, those different sides of him. Baekhyun could be so soft, so pretty and perfect when he wanted to, but he could also flip a switch and look goddamn sexy, make Chanyeol beg to be touched and long to be kissed by that gorgeous, filthy mouth. It was such a turn on, having both of those Baekhyun’s to himself.

Right now, wearing nothing but the white dress shirt he had been wearing when they left the concert the night before, only half buttoned up and falling off one shoulder, he looked pretty soft. His hair was a mess due to Chanyeol’s never-ending need to get his hands in it, and he liked it like that. It made Baekhyun look like he was his, and the thought alone was enough to get Chanyeol’s heart to pick up.

His bare feet touched the floor as he rolled out of bed, his soles instantly getting cold as they had been covered in warmth only seconds ago, but he pushed himself up nonetheless. It was a bit chilly in their room, he felt that, and so he slowly walked over to Baekhyun after quickly putting on some underwear. Just in case, you know, someone was outside with a pair of binoculars, staring at his naked ass.

As he bent over to get level with Baekhyun, he could hear the boy softly snoring against the skin of his wrist, making cute little sounds that got the butterflies in Chanyeol’s stomach to awaken. Goddamn had he gotten lucky, so fucking lucky. He had waited six years, six freaking years, to get placed in a group. Six years of him working so painfully hard, only to find that next to achieving his dream he got to meet the love of his life.

Who would have thought his soulmate would have the same dream as him? Who would have thought they would fit each other so perfectly? And more so, who would have thought Chanyeol actually had the guts to take their relationship further?

~

_A soft creaking sound warned Chanyeol of the door to the practice room being opened, and he smiled but kept playing until he heard his name being called out. “Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked from his spot at the door, eyes questioning as he looked at him, “can I come in?”_

_Chanyeol stopped with his fingers on the piano, taking a moment to really look at Baekhyun, and he saw how the older looked nervous and unsure about being there. He looked tired, like maybe something had happened to make him worry and not sleep for a while, and so Chanyeol frowned, “yeah, sure, just let me finish this song. I’m almost done writing down all the notes.”_

_Baekhyun slipped inside, closed the door behind him, and Chanyeol already made room for him on the bench as he brought his fingers back down to play the tune once more. He paused once he got a few more notes to write down on the page, and Baekhyun sat down next to him just when he put his pencil to paper again._

_He brought an instant tension along with him, which made it hard for Chanyeol to remember what he was supposed to write down again. The stupid thing was that Baekhyun didn’t even speak or touch him, he just sat there and Chanyeol was already losing it. He was so, so fucked._

_It had been three days since their first kiss and along with that, it had been three days since they last talked in private. Their schedules had been too full for them to ever find a moment away from everything, away from the job and the others, to sit down and talk to each other. Or maybe kiss again, which hopefully the talking would lead to._

_It had been three days, and Chanyeol had been waiting for it so desperately that he hadn’t even slept properly. All he could think about was Baekhyun, about their shared moment, and about how whenever he saw Baekhyun now, all he wanted was to do it again._

_Chanyeol tried to repeat the song so he could finish writing down the notes, but the tension made him fuck up the song, and so he tried again and again, until Baekhyun’s fingers covered his and he heard a soft chuckle from besides him. Oh._

_“Stop thinking, right now you’re making it sound awful,” Baekhyun commented, and Chanyeol smiled as he dropped his head, finally relaxing a little bit now he felt the hand on his. That at least had to mean Baekhyun wasn’t here to break things off, didn’t it?_

_“Wow, you’re so supportive,” Chanyeol replied, glad to hear Baekhyun laugh at his joke, and he felt just a little lighter knowing that whatever there was between them, it was still good. They were still okay. And so Chanyeol stopped playing and turned to look at the boy next to him, “who even says I was thinking that hard?”_

_Baekhyun cocked an eyebrow and bumped their shoulders together playfully as he answered, “the crease in your forehead and your tripping fingers.” He spoked with a smile, and Chanyeol threw back an equally playful, “ah, you were watching me that intently, huh?” after which he received a half-hearted punch to the upper arm._

_“Ass,” Baekhyun grumpled before he dropped his fist from Chanyeol’s arm, his hands falling in his lap, and he stared at his fingers as it went quiet around them. It was as if they were both waiting for the other to say something, to make that first move and mention that night three days ago, but neither of them dared._

_In the end it was Baekhyun who cleared his throat and asked something entirely different, “so, eh, what were you working on?” He was trying to sound like he was truly interested in Chanyeol’s answer, and maybe he really was, but Chanyeol couldn’t help but think of it as a distraction. Baekhyu even went as far as leaning over to look at the notes on paper before he tried to copy them, playing them one by one until Chanyeol took over and played the whole melody._

_He didn’t sing, hadn’t found the right words yet, but the melody was done. It was strong, it was soft and sweet, and Chanyeol said, “it’s a song about love,” after which he looked up at Baekhyun. The boy was smiling, staring at Chanyeol’s fingers on the keys, and Chanyeol just blurted it out as he took in how beautiful Baekhyun looked even when he was this exhausted, “it’s a song about you.”_

_Baekhyun’s eyes flitted up to his, shock written on his face as they stared at each other, and they were right back in that hallway where things had gone too far, where they had finally snapped. Chanyeol could feel the electricity, was already leaning in slightly as his eyes dropped to Baekhyun’s lips, and he wasn’t really surprised when Baekhyun moved in just a little as well, but his heart still jumped at the movement._

_Only a second later, once they both closed the space between them, they shared their second kiss. It was a soft one, one with only their mouths pressing together as Baekhyun’s fingers found Chanyeol’s in between their bodies. Soft and sweet, but perfect. So, so perfect. Chanyeol wished it wouldn’t stop, but it had to if he wanted to hear Baekhyun say, “ah, I’ve been waiting for that.”_

_Chanyeol blinked at him, asking a soft, “what?” as their foreheads pressed together. They had already formed their own little bubble, the rest of the room forgotten about as Chanyeol patiently waited for Baekhyun to explain himself. And alone there, in the practice room, Baekhyun opened his heart to him. “That kiss, you, all of this. I’ve been waiting,” he told Chanyeol, and Chanyeol wanted nothing more than to kiss him again._

_So he did. He brought his other hand away from the piano and used it to tilt Baekhyun’s head enough that their lips fit together again, melting them together in just the right way. It was still soft, but Baekhyun was starting to respond to him more, pushing back when Chanyeol tried to deepen their kiss, and before he knew it he had pulled Baekhyun off the bench and into his lap._

_When Chanyeol moved his hand to Baekhyun’s back he paused, felt Baekhyun move away slightly, and they laughed briefly in the air between them at how quickly this had developed. But Baekhyun wasn’t assured yet, though, and so he asked, “Does that mean you’ve been waiting too?” There was this tiny bit of uncertainty still in his voice, and it wasn’t until Chanyeol heard that that he realised Baekhyun had been acting different than usual._

_The boy was usually so bold and blunt, not giving a fuck what anyone thought of him, and he was flirty and bright. The light of EXO was now nothing but a faint spark. He was actually shy, eyes cast downwards, and Chanyeol felt startled when he thought of how this must have been really hard for Baekhyun, to come in here by himself and confront Chanyeol. He was scared of the outcome, scared to ask a question that Chanyeol could answer with the wrong words. One wrong move and he could break Baekhyun’s heart._

_All the realisation did to Chanyeol though, was make him fall even more. Because no matter the possible outcomes, Baekhyun had still cared enough to take the risk. He was here, confessing how he had been waiting for Chanyeol, asking him the same question in return, and Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile._

_He smiled so wide that Baekhyun almost disappeared from view, he smiled and let his hands trail the soft skin of Baekhyun’s back as his heart jumped out of his chest. “Yes,” he replied easily, “of course I have. Baekhyun, you’re-“ he found himself unable to finish his sentence, but he didn’t have to, because the boy in his arms was kissing him again._

_Kissing him the way he had that night in the hallway, like no one could see them. Kissing him as if it was the only thing that mattered in this world, and maybe it was. Baekhyun kissed him, and Chanyeol could only kiss back, open his mouth for him and take whatever Baekhyun was offering._

_When Baekhyun moved, making himself more comfortable in Chanyeol’s lap, they both stirred slightly, losing their balance, and Chanyeol let go of Baekhyun to slam his hand down on the keys of the piano, which let out a loud and ugly sound. Neither of them paused though, and Baekhyun didn’t protest when he slid against the keys some more, bringing out note after note._

_Their bodies pressed closer, Baekhyun climbing up so he could rest with both legs on either side of Chanyeol’s hips, his ass pressing into the piano keys, but the previous laughter that had been there didn’t spill from Chanyeol’s lips this time. The quietness, the uncertainty, they had disappeared from both of them, and now all Chanyeol could feel was how dry his mouth was as Baekhyun twirled his fingers in his hair._

_His mouth moved to trail down Baekhyun’s jaw, to his neck, and he swore his heart nearly gave up on him when Baekhyun moaned above him. It had been such a tiny, soft sound that Chanyeol had almost missed it, hadn’t it been for the fact that he could feel the sound underneath his lips. Fuck. Screw this._

_With a hand on Baekhyun’s lower back he dragged the boy closer, almost making the piano bench tip over, and Baekhyun let out a gasp as he leaned back to hold on to the piano. As his hands made a crashing noise on both sides of the piano, creating this dramatic sound, his hips pushed forward and his ass brushed right across Chanyeol’s crotch._

_God, Chanyeol’s mind was spinning from this alone, and the desire to lift Baekhyun up and slam him down on the piano was almost too much to overcome, but he knew that was at least one step too far so instead he helped Baekhyun regain his balance, chuckling at how strange this all was, and he smiled when Baekhyun leaned into him again, bringing their foreheads together._

_With both hands in Chanyeol’s hair, their lips only inches apart, Baekhyun breathed out an incredibly sexy-sounding, “I want to make you mine. Can I make you mine?” It was a question, one Baekhyun should already know the answer to, but he was asking anyway. He wanted to know, officially, if Chanyeol would be his. Fuck, why was he so damn hot?_

_Chanyeol was so lost in his thoughts that he almost forgot to answer, until Baekhyun woke him up, his voice a little less sure and his hold a little less tight, “well?” Baekhyun was waiting, his eyes on Chanyeol’s face, and Chanyeol didn’t actually have to think about this. At all._

_So without a doubt in his mind, he pecked Baekhyun’s mouth and told him, breath ghosting across his lips, “I’m already yours.”_

_~_

Without Baekhyun’s courage though, they might not have gotten anywhere in their relationship at all. Baekhyun had been the first to take a step, the one that got them to date, but this one, the ring on Baekhyun’s finger, was all due to him. Chanyeol would be lying if he said he didn’t feel goddamn proud of himself.

Staring at Baekhyun he noticed how the hand he had been leaning his head on was the hand that now bore a ring, and Chanyeol could just imagine his fiancé sitting there, staring at it with his eyes droopy, a smile on his face as he watched it sparkle in the light.

It had been no secret to him how Baekhyun had wanted this to happen, how he had been dreaming of this for a long time, because if Chanyeol hadn’t known about it then he wouldn’t have risked such a big move. He knew Baekhyun was a romantic, knew he longed for other things besides EXO, like a family, but to see him actually happy about it, it warmed Chanyeol’s heart. It was real now.

Slowly Chanyeol got up, bending over to get one hand underneath Baekhyun’s legs as the other tried to push him forward enough to get the other arm underneath Baekhyun’s armpit. The boy was like a doll, but a dead-weight one, and it wasn’t easy but Chanyeol still managed to get Baekhyun in his arms without waking him up.

Once he had lifted him up, he felt how Baekhyun’s head rolled against his shoulder, his body curling inwards again in his sleep, and Chanyeol smiled as he took careful steps back to the bed. Baekhyun was beautiful like this, and Chanyeol felt so warm inside as his fingers pressed into the soft skin of his fiancé’s thigh, watching how his perfect neck was on display, nothing but a single hickey marking his skin.

There wasn’t anyone as beautiful as him, Chanyeol was sure of it, and he didn’t understand how out of all people, he was the one that had gotten lucky enough to call Baekhyun his.

His love made a slight sound, a soft whine, as Chanyeol dopped him on the bed very carefully, and he shivered, cold now he no longer had the soft chair or Chanyeol’s arms to cover him. Chanyeol chuckled as he lifted the blankets over him, until they reached his waist, and he bent over to press a soft lingering kiss to Baekhyun’s cheek before he stood up again.

After he was sure Baekhyun was still asleep, he slipped away from the bedroom and walked over to the phone in the living area, where he waited for someone to answer him. “Room service, what can I do for you?” A polite voice asked him, and Chanyeol hummed as he played with the band of his underwear, “just get us every meal on the menu, please” he said, before adding as an afterthought, “oh, and please don’t forget to include ice cream.”

~

_“Woah,” Suho brought out as he walked in on Chanyeol, hidden away in the corner of the room with his laptop and a bag of popcorn, “you scared me half to death. What the hell are you doing?” Chanyeol didn’t bother looking up from his screen, he could hear how Suho was coming closer, walking up to him._

_Chanyeol wasn’t even the least bit ashamed that he was watching every chick flick he could find, looking for proposal ideas, and it was a pain in the ass because half of those ideas didn’t fit their lives whatsoever and the other half felt too weak. He couldn’t just take Baekhyun out for dinner and pop the question, he was sure Baekhyun wouldn’t take him seriously then whatsoever._

_He needed something grand, some big gesture of love, and definitely something public. After all, he hadn’t paid that much for a lawyer to help him get SM Entertainment on their knees, giving in to his request to go public, for nothing. He wanted to show Baekhyun off to the world, wanted everyone to know that they had each other, that they were happy. So no, a dinner proposal wouldn’t suffice._

_Suho flopped down next to him, and Chanyeol had completely forgotten about his question until Suho started bothering him, “Chick flicks? For real? What are you, on your period?” he laughed about it, satisfied with his own lame joke, and Chanyeol decided to ignore it. He simply listened to Suho grabbing some popcorn while making himself comfortable before he replied, dropping the bomb, “I’m asking Baekhyun to marry me.”_

_Exo’s leader successfully choked on the popcorn he had just thrown in his mouth, and Chanyeol smirked as he listened to the way Suho patted his own chest to stop his teary eyes, coughing loudly as he attempted to get the piece of corn kernel out of his windpipe. “You- what?” He brought out with a toned down voice, still sounding like he was slightly choking._

_“I’m asking Baekhyun,” he repeated very slowly, acting as if Suho was slow and deaf, “to marry me.” And then he waited for the outburst, which was sure to come, because no one knew this yet. Chanyeol had been doing everything by himself so far, the whole working up to making it possible, and now it was possible he had difficulty putting it into action._

_“I heard you the first time!” Suho yelled at him before he took Chanyeol’s laptop and closed the lid, “what I mean is-“ he stopped to cough once more, “how? How do you think you can keep something like that from the world? We already had a whole ring incident between the two of you, don’t think SM will let you wear ones that look like actual wedding bands at that. Besides,” Suho was summing things up now, using his fingers to count, and somehow this was already his third point he was making even though Chanyeol was sure it was only like the second, “you won’t be able to have a proper wedding at all. It would all have to be secret. Do you really think Baekhyun would settle for that?”_

_Chanyeol chuckled, letting his hyung rant at him, knowing his loving side was popping through, something Suho didn’t have to do much for. He truly was the leader of the group, always taking care of everyone rather than himself. It was sweet, but sometimes a little uncalled for._

_“No, which is why I didn’t settle for the same contract you settled for,” Chanyeol answered Suho as he pushed his laptop aside and turned to face him, “I settled for a contract that includes Baekhyun, and that means he will have a proper wedding, if only I find the right way to propose to him.”_

_Suho blinked at him, his lips parted, and Chanyeol worried for a second that he was actually going to pass out, but then he closed his mouth and a determined look was plastered on his face. Seeing that, Chanyeol instantly knew that Suho would start spewing ideas, and he wasn’t surprised to see his friend get up, “let me get my notebook.”_

_He disappeared for a minute, leaving Chanyeol behind feeling quite shocked, and when he returned a minute later his hair was pushed back by a hairband and he was holding his notebook in hand. “I can’t believe this is happening. My two boys, so grown up in love,” he sounded emotional as he wrote down ‘proposal’ on the paper, “I can’t believe I’ll have to set you free.”_

_He made it sound so dramatic, but Chanyeol smiled because he knew out of all people, Suho had been the first to accept them. He had been the first to notice too, and now he’d help Chanyeol make this perfect. Really, Chanyeol should have gone to him straight away._

_“So, knowing Baekhyun, this has to be big, right?” Suho asked as he started scribbling, “and public, and dramatic. But also you, very you,” he hummed before putting the pencil to his lips in thought. He eyed Chanyeol, watched him intently, and then he pointed the pencil at him and stated, “a song! It needs to include a song!”_

_Chanyeol blinked, thinking about that. A song? What song? “Maybe I should write a song for him. That could be meaningful, right? Wouldn’t that be a grand gesture?” he suggested, which made Suho tip his head to the side as he thought about it, “it would, but then where would you perform it?” he asked._

_They went quiet again, and Chanyeol could hear his own brain, he was thinking that hard, “at the concert? The one at Gocheok Sky Dome, because that’s where we first kissed?” he tried to imagine what it would be like, performing a song for Baekhyun during their concert, and instantly he felt anxious. Holy shit, he’d really be coming out to so many people if he did that, without even being sure what their response would be. Could he even do such a thing?_

_When Suho slapped his arm he looked up, seeing his friend with a look of disbelief on his face, “really now? That’s where you first kissed? Lame,” he shook his head, “Sehun wins that bet then,” he shrugged, and although Chanyeol sat up straighter and started asking, “what bet? Did you guys bet on our stuff?” it was no use. Suho wasn’t going to let him change the subject._

_“Sure thing. Been doing it since before you guys got together. Now, really, if you’re thinking Gocheok Sky Dome, it can’t be a new song then,” Suho wrote down the possibility after which he kept tapping his pencil, “Baekhyun would be too suspsicious of seeing a new song on the setlist, and we can’t keep it hidden that way because all of the crew would have to know. So many people would have to keep the secret.”_

_Chanyeol nodded, “okay, so no new song. Maybe an old one with a twist, one that won’t make Baekhyun suspect anything, and then the crew would only have to shut up about the proposal part. That, and some won’t even have to know. Only the people working on the sound and the lights, and maybe a few of those doing make-up and hair, so they can help us if needed.”_

_Suho made wide eyes and his mouth turned into a round ‘o’ before he furiously started scribbling, “keep talking Park Chanyeol, keep talking,” he ordered when Chanyeol shut up to give him time to write it down. So Chanyeol kept going, his mind taking him to that stage where he tried to imagine it all. From the way they’d hold Baekhyun back to the participation of the other members. He could suddenly dream up this whole image of what that moment would be like, and he heard Suho next to him humming in approval from time to time._

_“That sounds like a perfect plan,” his hyung said by the time he was finally done scribbling everything down, and Chanyeol was smiling as he was still imagining a surprised Baekhyun in front of him while he got down on one knee. Perfect. “Which song would you pick, though?”_

_Chanyeol closed his eyes, tried to hold on to the image long enough to hear Baekhyun’s answer, but before he could Suho was tugging him out of his dream, “Chanyeol?”_

_“Oh,” he replied then, finally picking up on Suho’s question, “that one’s easy.” Whenever he thought of Baekhyun, about their relationship, that one song came to mind. They’d sing it together often, throwing the lyrics back and forth at each other, and it was perfect. Absolutely perfect for a proposal._

_“Walk on memories.”_

~

Once the food came, Chanyeol rolled the cart with him to the bedroom, where he found Baekhyun still asleep. He stopped the cart on his side of the bed so he could easily get up for breakfast later, and then he slowly crawled on the mattress to lie down next to his fiancé.

Leaning on his arm he watched the sleeping beauty in front of him, the loveliness of his soft face, rid of any make-up now. His cute cheeks, the way his hair fell across his forehead, but his nose truly was the cutest part of his face when he lay like this, his eyes closed to the world and mouth slack.

Baekhyun had moved in the time that Chanyeol had been away, and his shoulder was now even more exposed, the shirt just sliding down further and further. Chanyeol let his gaze roam freely, taking in the gorgeous sight in front of him, before he leaned in and blew some air into Baekhyun’s face.

His lover’s eyebrows pulled together in a frown in response, and a second later he took a very deep breath as he rolled away, onto his back. Chanyeol could see his eyes open, though, could see the confusion as Baekhyun tried to make sense of where he was, and then his face turned to Chanyeol beside him.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Chanyeol said from where he was lying, smiling brightly, and Baekhyun raised an eyebrow at him and chuckled, “ew, gross.” Which made Chanyeol sit up and stare at his fiancé incredulously, “wae? What are you calling me gross for? I got you back to bed and ordered breakfast and you call me gross?”

Baekhyun smiled at him sleepily, turning sideways so he could kick Chanyeol in the shins, “exactly. That love in your eyes, gross.” It was then that Chanyeol realised he was teasing, being unnecessarily flirty considering he just woke up, and Chanyeol gasped at him loudly.

Baekhyun laughed brightly when Chanyeol dove in to tickle his sides, all while attacking him verbally as well, “how dare you! You’re the one lying here with a damn ring on your finger and you dare calling me gross?” Baekhyun only laughed. His smile was gorgeous, and Chanyeol kept tickling because he didn’t want it to disappear.

“Fine! Fine, I surrender!” Baekhyun yelled eventually as he tried to roll away from Chanyeol’s hands, and Chanyeol pulled them back once he had said that. He fell back, his hands in the air as Baekhyun crawled up and off the bed so he could get to the food.  

With his back turned to him, Chanyeol sat up and prepared for another surprise tickle attack, only to pause when he took in Baekhyun standing a few steps away. He was overwhelmed by the amount of skin on display, the softness of Baekhyun’s thighs visible from underneath the bright white shirt. His ass poked out when he bent over to reach something on the other end of the cart, and without him realising it, Chanyeol had stood up.

He walked over to Baekhyun slowly, going crazy over the way his fiancé was messing up his hair even more, as if he knew Chanyeol was watching him, and as he did that his shirt slid down one shoulder, revealing even more skin, and Chanyeol longed to touch. He was itching to feel, to kiss and undress Baekhyun until there was nothing but warm skin touching his. God, he was pathetic.

Honestly, Chanyeol had often gone crazy over Baekhyun and how good he looked, how sexy he was, but seeing Baekhyun as his fiancé, it changed everything. The hand in Baekhyun’s hair showed off the ring, and Chanyeol swore that it had been a mistake to ask him, because now all he’d think when looking at Baekhyun was how he had actually said yes.

He wanted him a thousand times more, and really, he wished his mind would warn him of the things his body would do before they actually happened, because the next second Chanyeol had his arm around Baekhyun’s waist, catching the boy by surprise as he pulled him into his chest and dropped his mouth to Baekhyun’s neck.

The older pulled his shoulder up instinctively, blocking the way for Chanyeol as he yelped in surprise, but a second later, while Chanyeol ground his hips against Baekhyun’s ass, he dropped it again. He could hear the way Baekhyun inhaled sharply when Chanyeol finally pressed his lips to the spot where his neck met his shoulder, and when Chanyeol’s fingers trailed down his stomach as his crotch pressed against his ass again, Baekhyun’s breathing hitched altogether.

Before Baekhyun could move though, before he could turn around or push Chanyeol away in favour of getting food, Chanyeol started pulling him backwards. The move startled Baekhyun, and he would have fallen had it not been for how Chanyeol’s hands had caught him easily and had started dragging him to the bed.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said warningly, voice dark and already affected by Chanyeol’s touching, and so Chanyeol only laughed against the shell of Baekhyun’s ear and didn’t comment. When he got to the bed he turned them, making Baekhyun fall over and roll on top of the covers. Sort of. It wasn’t as graceful as Chanyeol had planned for it to go, but Baekhyun didn’t call him out on it.

Instead he moved up on the bed as Chanyeol crawled between his legs, his eyes sparkling dangerously, and he chuckled as Chanyeol’s hands found his thighs, “god, you had some last night, how can your dick even be awake again yet.” Baekhyun grinned brightly, but he shut up when Chanyeol dragged him down on the mattress forcefully so their hips could align.

“Easy,” Chanyeol answered him, “thanks to you looking so effortlessly beautiful.” He knew it was cheesy, knew he was usually not like this when he was on top of Baekhyun, but he didn’t care. He didn’t fucking care. All he wanted was to make Baekhyun moan his name again, feel him so impossibly close that everything felt right in the world.

He moved one hand away from Baekhyun’s thighs and rubbed him through his underwear, smiling when he felt how Baekhyun was already getting hard, and he jokingly threw back, “how can _your_ dick even be awake yet?” to which Baekhyun replied instantly without even changing his facial expression, “well, for one, your cock is poking my ass.”

Chanyeol choked on the breath he was taking and he gasped at Baekhyun’s witty comment, bringing up his hand to twist his lover’s nipple, which only caused Baekhyun to laugh at him. Alright, sure, let him laugh. Chanyeol was sure that laughter would fade soon enough, the way it always did when Chanyeol pushed into him.

“Stop being such a tease, because I swear,” Chanyeol warned as he leaned over Baekhyun’s body. He kissed his chest, from his shoulder to his right nipple, and his hands slowly worked on the single button that kept Baekhyun’s chest from being revealed. Then he pushed at the shirt on Baekhyun’s shoulders until the boy got it and he arched his back in order to help Chanyeol take it off.

Once out of the way, Chanyeol threw it aside to add to their mess, and then he dove back down to resume his kissing. A tiny moan broke free from Baekhyun’s mouth as Chanyeol flicked his tongue across the nipple he had been paying attention to, but he didn’t linger there because he knew there were more sensitive spots that would make Baekhyun lose it more. Like the spots right above his hips, where Chanyeol pressed his fingers until the boy wriggled, before he moved them so he could hook them into the waistband of Baekhyun’s underwear, “I don’t get why you bothered to put these on.”

Baekhyun looked down his body to where Chanyeol was seated between his legs, and he chuckled but he wasn’t smiling, “I can say the same about you, you know.” Chanyeol hummed at that, shrugging playfully, “well I wasn’t trying to be a tease.” “Weren’t you, now?” Baekhyun threw back, sounding cocky and Chanyeol simply couldn’t accept that.

He threw Baekhyun’s underwear away and let his hands find his lover’s waist before he pulled him over, making him flip positions. As Baekhyun rolled over he spread his legs, just enough for Chanyeol to sit between, as if he knew, and that made him smile.

Chanyeol let his fingers move across every vertebra of Baekhyun’s spine, and when he reached the nape of Baekhyun’s neck he slowly pulled them back so he could get his hands on Baekhyun’s hips again. He used one hand to try and pull Baekhyun up while his other helped push his legs up underneath him. Baekhyun adjusted easily, getting on hands and knees without being asked, and as Chanyeol admired the view he let a hand slide past Baekhyun’s behind.

There were rarely moments where Chanyeol felt confident enough to bring out this side of him, but when Baekhyun looked at him like that, he was a goner. He was lost, and all he wanted was to feel Baekhyun move against him, feel him lose it too. It was his sole purpose when he had Baekhyun on his hands and knees like this.

When he brought up a finger to his lips to wet it, he consciously let it pop as he dragged it back out, and Baekhyun’s hands trembled a little in anticipation, because he knew what was to come. Chanyeol could see from the way his back curved a little more, his hips shaking slightly as he was desperate to have something done about his hard-on.

Chanyeol drew a line from Baekhyun’s balls up to where his finger disappeared into Baekhyun’s body, slowly working him open, which would take significantly less time this morning. “Ah, you’re still so loose,” Chanyeol dared to speak as he pressed his lips to Baekhyun’s lower back, leaving an open mouthed kiss there, “so open from when I fucked you before.”

Baekhyun groaned, his hips moving back against Chanyeol’s finger, clearly dissatisfied, and Chanyeol laughed lowly as he retreated his lips. “Just do it then,” Baekhyun was trying his hardest not to sound like he was begging, because he knew if he did then Chanyeol would drag it out. Little did he know that Chanyeol was already nearing his own limit of what he could take, though. “Fuck me, I can take it.”

It was such a bold statement, and one Chanyeol knew to be true. Still, he wasn’t truly satisfied yet. He retreated his finger and wiped it on the bed before he moved his hand around Baekhyun’s body, taking a hold of his leaking cock. He thumbed at the pre-cum, spread it across the head, and he breathed his words against Baekhyun’s back again, “bareback, really? You want me to go bareback?”

He kept his eyes on Baekhyun’s head, on his body, in fear of him misreading him. But Baekhyun nodded after a second before dropping his head between his shoulders, clearly giving up control, and Chanyeol loved it when he did that. When he dropped all his walls and gave himself to Chanyeol without any fear of Chanyeol breaking that trust.

Still, Chanyeol couldn’t fulfil his wish. He couldn’t ever hurt Baekhyun, and he knew that after last night, going bareback would hurt. So he got up, walked over to the nightstand where he found the lube, and when he turned back he paused because Baekhyun had turned his head and was watching him with a question in his eyes.

He was still on his hands and knees, he hadn’t moved after Chanyeol had gotten up, and when he walked back Baekhyun dropped his head again. “I don’t want to,” Chanyeol replied, making it sound as if he had gotten the lube for his own pleasure, not Baekhyun’s. Still he could see the way Baekhyun carried himself with a little more ease, as if he was glad to hear him say that.

Chanyeol covered himself, although not too much, staying true to Baekhyun’s desires too, and once he was done he threw the bottle aside and got back on his knees. He touched Baekhyun’s waist to warn him of his presence, and when he guided himself to the Baekhyun’s entrance he felt the way the boy was already pushing back against him, desperate for more.

God, fuck, Chanyeol loved the pressure it caused, but he purposely moved, letting his cock slip up past Baekhyun’s cleft instead. Baekhyun whined, trembling on his hands, and Chanyeol gripped his lover’s hips quite painfully as he moved his own again, dragging the sensitive head of his cock down again and then back up, to the point where Baekhyun was begging. Actually begging.

“Please, Chanyeol, please,” it came out so desperately, and usually, if Chanyeol hadn’t been so desperate himself, he would have teased Baekhyun more because of it. Now though, now he cursed, feeling his cheeks heat up in shame, and he brought one hand between their bodies to guide himself back.

He entered Baekhyun in one swift move, until half of him was enveloped by the tightness of Baekhyun’s ass. “Ah,” Baekhyun groaned as he fell on his elbows, but Chanyeol was still holding on to his hips and he tugged Baekhyun back up easily, sliding in deeper, and he threw his head back for a second until he realised that he couldn’t actually watch the beauty underneath him that way.

He pulled his hips back slightly and thrust back in, making the move easier the more he repeated it, and Baekhyun let out this low moan every time Chanyeol pushed into him. It sounded so needy, so whiny, and Chanyeol wanted nothing more than to push Baekhyun into the mattress and fuck him until he reached his climax, but somehow he longed to be near to him more.

After Baekhyun got used to the slide, after he first started pushing back, Chanyeol decided to give Baekhyun some more control. He stopped his hips, immediately receiving a whine from Baekhyun’s lips, and he managed to chuckle at that while he curled one arm around Baekhyun’s waist and used the other to curl around his shoulder.

It took a few tugs before Baekhyun got what he was trying to do, and he moved along to the pulling until his back hit Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol was sitting back on his heels now, with Baekhyun on his lap, who was moaning as he threw his head back against Chanyeol’s shoulder. He could feel how this position made him disappear into Baekhyun completely, buried to the hilt, and he gasped against Baekhyun’s skin, “fuck.”

“Jesus, god,” Baekhyun spat out, the words much louder than before, and Chanyeol closed his eyes just when he Baekhyun suddenly moved away from him, crawling forward until he reached the top of the bed, and Chanyeol was left behind, confused. Until Baekhyun turned his head as his fingers curled around the headboard, “why are you still there?” he asked.

Chanyeol got out of his daze and crawled over, meeting Baekhyun’s waiting lips for a quick kiss before Baekhyun turned around for him again while saying, “you’ve got to at least let me hold onto something if you’re gonna fuck me like that.”

Baekhyun sat on his knees, waiting for Chanyeol to sit back on his heels again before he let himself be guided back down. The second Chanyeol pushed into him again, Baekhyun slammed himself down, easily taking him in, and it caught Chanyeol by surprise while at the same time it didn’t. He knew Baekhyun, wasn’t the least bit surprised at how well he was taking this, but usually when Chanyeol fucked him he let him handle it. Not like now, where he was rolling his hips on top of him, hands tightly curled around the headboard in front of him.

Chanyeol dropped his head to the back of Baekhyun’s neck as he allowed himself a moment just to touch as baekhyun did the work. His hands ghosted across those beautiful, moving hips, down to the front where he felt the muscles of Baekhyun’s lower stomach move beneath his touch. He slowly let his hands trail up, lingering from time to time as Chanyeol tried to compose himself, but that was getting harder and harder.

He tugged Baekhyun back slightly, making his hands uncurl from the bars of the headboard, and he attached his lips to his lover’s neck as he used one hand to curl around Baekhyun’s neck in order to keep him in place. He felt it as the boy swallowed, felt his warm breath against his fingers, and Chanyeol bit down on the piece of skin he had just kissed as he bucked up his hips.

 _Just think Artificial Love._ He told himself, remembering the way he rolled his hips for that song, and he tried it as his lips moved to another spot closer to Baekhyun’s shoulder. Baekhyun moaned, a sound he kept repeating whenever Chanyeol moved his hips once again, a little faster each time.

“Chanyeol, Chanyeol,” he brought out breathlessly, and Chanyeol was startled as he realised Baekhyun had wrapped a hand around his cock and was stroking himself. He gasped into Baekhyun’s ear and moved his hand to drag Baekhyun’s away from his own body. He stopped his hips, made Baekhyun place his hands on the headboard again and he ordered him, “keep them there.”

Baekhyun did as he was asked, leaning forward so Chanyeol had a great view of his back, down to his ass where he disappeared into him. Baekhyun was waiting, hands patiently on the headboard as Chanyeol had asked, and Chanyeol couldn’t hold back any longer.

He took a hold of Baekhyun’s hips, always those damn hips, and starting moving again, quickly picking up speed as their skin smacked together loudly. Baekhyun whimpered on every other thrust, his face turned into his arm, and it wasn’t until Chanyeol could see his hold on the headboard weaken that he pressed himself closer to Baekhyun’s back and got a hand around his body to jerk him off along to his thrusts.

Baekhyun’s mouth fell open as Chanyeol kept pushing into him, a lot slower and deeper now, along to jerking him off, and Chanyeol could see the side of his face as he pressed his parted lips to his arm, making these hissing noises that turned into moans, his eyes closed, and Chanyeol’s heart dropped for what felt like a mile. He wanted to kiss him, wanted to hear him lose it, and he was so close. So fucking close.

With a last few graceless thrusts, Chanyeol brought out Baekhyun’s name and came, his mouth dropping to Baekhyun’s shoulder as he felt the the pleasure in every part of his body, his speeding heart the most obvious of them all.

As his body went boneless, his hand slowed down around Baekhyun, who was desperate fucking himself through the aftershocks of Chanyeol’s orgasm, and he cried out so desperately that he dared to break Chanyeol’s order and got a hand from the headboard to cover Chanyeol’s around him, and after a few more strokes he was coming as well, throwing his head back and groaning a mantra of ‘ah’s that made Chanyeol even weaker.

He was too tired to move, but Baekhyun was still stable enough to get up from Chanyeol’s lap and turn around to push him back on the bed. They fell down, feet now towards the headboard, and Baekhyun’s arms curled around his waist as his head dropped on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

They were laughing, both of them, the bright sound filling the room, and Chanyeol felt so light, so on top of the world when Baekhyun turned his head to press a kiss to his chest, mumbling a loving, “I can feel you.” And Chanyeol turned his head to drop a kiss on his lover’s head, “good, cause you’re mine.” “Gross,” Baekhyun repeated, like earlier, but judging by the way he snuggled closer, Chanyeol knew he was only kidding.

They lay like that for a while, both spent and sore, and Chanyeol felt like every day he spent with Baekhyun his heart got a little lighter, his life a little better. Not just because of this, not just because sex with Baekhyun was out of this world, but because even when they’d just end up lying next to each other, he’d always feel like he was important. Like he mattered to someone, just this one person that meant the world to him too, and that was what love was.

Chanyeol would never regret the question he asked, would never wonder if he had done right by getting on one knee, because he knew that this life was the only one he wanted to live. The one where he got to wake up next to Baekhyun, where he got to make him smile and make him moan, and everything in between. Because that, that was love.

When Baekhyun eventually got up to get them breakfast, Chanyeol stayed on the bed, staring at the ceiling with a content smile on his face. “Eh,” Baekhyun interrupted his thoughts, sounding disappointed, and Chanyeol turned his head to look at Baekhyun’s pouty face, “couldn’t you have told me you ordered ice cream? It’s all melted now.”

And Chanyeol couldn’t help but laugh, feeling like truly, there was nothing better than this.

~

_“You really love him, don’t you?” Suho asked once he closed his notebook, their two hour brainstorm session finally having come to an end. His friend took off his headband before looking back at Chanyeol, who was grinning brightly at the thought of Baekhyun coming home soon._

_“More than I can put into words, Suho. More than I will ever love anyone else,” Chanyeol told him, earning himself a punch in the arm and some laughter. “well good, because this is a lifelong commitment you’re about to get into.”_

_“_ If _he says yes,” Chanyeol argued, turning to Suho, who gave him this fake-annoyed look, like an actual mom that was about to scold their child. “Oh please,” he rolled his eyes, “of course he’ll say yes. He’s Baekhyun. You’re Chanyeol and Baekhyun, you’re meant to be.”_

_And yeah, Chanyeol thought so too._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love. Hope you enjoyed it, and who knows, maybe until next time ;--)  
> (I honestly can't seem to let this one-shot be a one-shot. gotta keep writing new shit for it)


End file.
